The present disclosure relates generally to the field of steering wheels for vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a steering wheel that is formed from several components including a composite material.
Steering wheels are conventionally made by molding a skin or coating material such as polyurethane around an armature (e.g., base, framework, etc). The armature provides strength and shape to the steering wheel and is generally made from a metal such as steel, magnesium, or aluminum. The urethane provides an aesthetically and ergonomically pleasing outer surface. The steering wheel may have further components coupled to it such as appliqués formed from materials (such as leather or wood), separate back covers, switches, bezels, etc.
A new technology has immerged that includes molding the armature in multiple pieces out of a composite material such as reinforced plastic. The composite pieces are welded together to form the armature. The composite materials have certain advantages over traditional metal armatures (e.g., reduced cost, weight, and complexity).
It would be advantageous to provide an improved steering wheel including a composite armature that reduces the hollow feeling and/or rattling caused by hollow chambers formed by the composite armature.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved steering wheel including a composite armature that provides improved mounting surfaces for additional components such as switches, appliqués, or bezels.